He Likes Her
by Peachie . D
Summary: Eren didn't know when she got so fucking pretty but maybe Armin was right, he did like her. As in like like her. Eren Pov. One-Shot. ErenxMikasa


He thinks he may like her.

Is in, like _like_ her.

It kind of just hit him one day when they sat together during lunch.

She had a piece of beard in her mouth and was quietly listen to Armin talking about something _smart_.

_She looks so fucking cute._

He mentally slapped himself, shaking his head to get the dumb idea out of his head.

"Eren, is something wrong?" he hears her asks and he rolls his eyes, trying his best to hide a fucking blush.

"Of course I am idiot, why wouldn't I be?" he voices and she shrugs and goes back to listening to Armin.

But of course, when she turns her head, he _sees_ it in slow motion and her lips look real glossy and her hair is shining and her eyes are bright and he just wants to ki-

Again, he slaps himself but for real this time and Mikasa and Armin look at him like he's crazy.

* * *

He feels someone staring at him.

As in, they're glaring daggers in to his back and wishing he was dead.

And for a long time, he doesn't know where it's coming from.

_Am I imagining things?_

But eventually he realizes it's coming from Jean that horse face ass hole.

And on that day he just so happens to look up at Mikasa when they're eating and smiles at her for no reason and the glaring feeling to his back comes back.

He looks and sees Jean, forehead wrinkled and fist clenched.

"That fucking horse face keeps staring at me!" he yells and everyone looks at him.

"Horse face!?" Jean yells back and slams his fist on the table.

They end up fighting, both with black eyes and bloody noses.

They also end up running laps as their punishment and Mikasa tags along with him.

* * *

His glare softens when he sees her blushing when his hand accidentally brushes against hers and he's sudden confused.

_People blush when they're around someone they like._

Like _like_.

He remembers Armin's words and he blushes too.

* * *

He gets out of bed when the little rock she threw at him finally hits him on the face.

With a few curses, he tiptoes his way out of the cabin with a deep scowl.

But, and this would only happen with Mikasa, he forgets all about it when he sees her face, dry tears staining it.

Staining her _pretty_ face.

He takes her hand and walks her to the steps, taking a seat beside her.

"Are you okay?" he whispers, he touches her shoulder lightly.

"Yea," she sighs to him softly and she leans into him. "Just a bad dream."

He wraps a arm around her and she scoots closer to him. She lays her head on his shoulder and he rubs her arm.

"Dummy." he whispers and he feels her smile softly against his shoulder.

He smiles too.

* * *

"You like her."

Armin says it so bluntly that it kind of pisses him off.

"Is in like _like_ her Eren." he drags the last _like_ like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"T-that's not true!" he stutters and curses himself for doing so. "..She's my sister."

"Your _adoptive_ sister," he says back, smiling when Eren ruffles up his hair to get the idea out of his head. "I kind of saw this coming, you know."

And the idea of him liking his sister, _adoptive_ sister, confuses him even more.

* * *

He heard that Jean saved Mikasa from a titan.

He was so _jealous_.

"Shit," he mumbles, his pillow over his face. "Shit _shit_."

Rumors are going around too.

Not that he cares or anything, he's more focused on killing titans and saving humanity.

But, you know, the **_rumors_**.

_I heard Jean and Mikasa have a thing now._

_They're so cute together._

_I wish Jean liked me instead of Mikasa._

_I bet they have mind blowing sex._

He punches his bed a couple of times.

_Mikasa wouldn't do such a thing with a ugly horse face like Jean!_

He turns red at the thought of Mikasa even doing such a thing.

_I bet Eren mad Jean took his girl._

_Mikasa gets all the guys, I'm so jealous._

_I bet they have sex on his bunk too._

He rips his pillow in half, "Fuck my life!"

He really did like _like_ Mikasa.

_Fuck it all!_

* * *

"H-hey, Mikasa," Jean, _that ass hole horse face Jean_, says one morning when they're at breakfast and they both look up at him. Armin turns around and faces him to, a soft smile directed to him. "Did you like my present?"

"Yea." She says blankly, pulling out a blue necklace from under the scarf he gave her. "Thanks."

"That was nice of you, Jean." Armin smiles, looking across the table at the necklace. "It's pretty."

Eren makes a face before grabbing the said thing, _ugly_ thing at that and looks over it.

"Why you give her a necklace?" he questions, a lump suddenly in his throat.

_That fucking ass hole Jean_.

"Don't worry about it **asshole**, it's between me and Mikasa." he snarls, smiling at Mikasa when she moves his hand away from the necklace.

"You're an asshole, asshole!"

They end up fighting again, fifty laps being their punishment.

And, of course, Mikasa is there to run with them.

* * *

"That dumb ass Jean," he curses, Mikasa close beside him when they run the tenth lap. "He's always pissing me off and getting me in trouble."

"I talked to Armin."

He almost trips on nothing, turning to face her.

"He told me you l-like _like_ me." she dragged out the last like, and he felt himself heat up all over.

_Damn that Armin!_

She touches his cheek and he looks at her.

_Has she always been so fucking pretty?_

"I like _like_ you too." she confesses and she's just as red and he is.

_Thank you Armin!_

* * *

He wakes up in the middle of the night when he feels someone tap him awake.

He rubs his eyes groggily and hears a soft sniff come from _her_.

He quickly sits up, whipping away her tears with his thump.

She smiles against his hand and he whispers a quiet _come_ before scooting over and giving her space to lay with him in the little bunk bed.

She snuggles up against him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He does the same, throwing his arm around her waist and bring her a bit closer.

She closes her eyes when she looks up at him and he kisses her on the lips for the first time.

* * *

She's his girlfriend after that and they sneak kisses when no one is looking.

And only Armin knows, of course.

* * *

He walks her behind a building one day and grabs her by the hips as he lays back against the brick wall.

"You look nice today," he says, smiling cockily when she snorts at him.

"I have my uniform on, Eren, I look like this everyday."

He laughs and steals a kiss and smiles widely when she kisses him back.

Her arms slowly snake around his neck and his hands rise up from her waist to the small of her back, pulling her close against him.

He holds her tight and turns her around so her back is now against the wall and lifts her up and her legs quickly wrap themselves around his hips.

"Say you want me, Mikasa." he groans when she starts grinding against his hips.

"I want you." she moans it against his lips and he can't help but buck his hips into her.

"Shit."

He quickly holds her tight against his body and rushes off to his empty cabin.

* * *

_**A/N: So here's the second part to **I'm So Jealous** from Eren POV, probably going to do Mikasa last and then I'm off to my new story that will be way longer and multi chaptered.**_

_**Reviews are love so love me!**_

_**Sequel and prequel are still being considered, I don't know if I'll do it or not, depends on how much you readers love me, hehe.**_


End file.
